Intersections between roadways may include a traffic signal to facilitate traffic flow. A traffic signal may be able to provide control strategies for vehicle capacity and safe operation on the roadway. When a traffic signal malfunctions, traffic flow and safety may quickly diminish resulting in increased congestion and altered traffic patterns. The increased congestion and altered traffic patterns may last for extended periods of time until a responsible party is notified and dispatched to fix the malfunction.
Certain traffic signals may be directly connected to a central system. The central system may be able to immediately identify when the traffic signals malfunction. However, many traffic signals are unconnected. For example, many intersections contain legacy equipment that does not support external communication. The traffic signals may operate using an identified signal pattern, but have no ability to report a malfunction. The ability to quickly identify that a traffic light controlled intersection is malfunctioning and report that situation to a traffic management agency, police agencies, and/or vehicles traveling to the intersection is needed to efficiently and effectively provide navigation services.